


NCIS

by Lizzy100



Category: NCIS
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, NCIS - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of NCIS fics I've done. I'll do some more when I get inspired some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semper Fidelis

Characters: Tony, Ziva, Michael, Gibbs (mentioned)  
Summary: Set in S6E24 “Semper Fidelis” with the Tony and Michael fight. What if Tony was the one that got hurt, instead of Michael? Will he live? What will Ziva do with Michael after what he did? Read to find out what happens.  
Pairings:  
Tiva  
A/N: Got the idea after rewatching the episode.   
It was a dark night in Ziva’s home, as Michael and Tony fought. Tony was going to arrest him, but Michael attacked him. That’s why they were fighting. Tony hadn’t even known that Michael was at Ziva’s. He had gone looking for her to ask her questions that involved their latest case, but Michael had answered the door, so he had to question Michael. Afterward, he was gonna arrest him, because he thought Michael had killed the guy. And then Michael attacked him.   
Michael and Tony rolled in the fight.  
Tony landed on the glass table, which broke in pieces with his weight, but Michael didn’t stop. He started towards him again, after getting to his feet.   
“Don’t do it,” Tony said, as he layed there in pain and with one hand, pulled a big shard of glass out of his right side. He then let go of it and put his left hand to his right side.   
A moment later, Ziva walked in to see the scene. She couldn’t believe that Michael would do this, but she couldn’t just not do anything, So, she raised her gun to Michael whom she had layed for a long time.   
“Freeze!” she ordered.   
“I can explain,” he said, stopping.   
As she reached him, all she said to that was, “You’re under arrest,” before handcuffing him and putting her gun away.   
Michael stayed there, knowing he was defeated, as she rushed to her partner’s side.   
As she knelt by him and applied pressure to his wound, she used her free hand to call an ambulance.  
As his vision blurred, he saw Ziva in front of him.  
“Boy am I glad to see you,” he commented.  
“Hold on, Tony,” was all she said, as she applied pressure and waited for the ambulance. 

 

Once Tony was at the hospital, she informed Gibbs and Michael was put in jail. And even after everything, she never left the hospital. She had lost enough. She didn’t want to lose Tony, too. She didn’t know what she’d do without Tony in her life. If anything happened to him, she’d miss everything about him. She needed him alive. So, once he was in the recovery room and allowed visitors, she sat in a chair by the bed and never left unless to eat. Other than that, she stayed at his side. She cared deeply for him and she knew he’d do the same thing if their positions were in reverse.   
When he woke up the next day, it very much relieved her, because she knew that he’d be okay. He wasn’t leaving her anytime soon.


	2. Escape (my very first NCIS fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from an episode and dream. Set in S7E1 “Truth or Consequences.” Ziva is in trouble, so Tony and McGee get themselves captured. In here though, it’s just Tony and Ziva. What will happen? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Tony and Ziva were tied to chairs in a room. A guy had just left them alone with the door closed.   
“Are you okay?” Ziva asked him.   
“What do you think? Are you okay?” Tony replied.   
“I think so,” she answered. “What are you doing here, Tony?”  
“Rescuing you.”  
“And by our present circumstances it didn’t work out that way.”  
“Yeah, well, what can I say?”  
“Tony.”  
“Yeah, Ziva?”  
“We have to get out of here. They’ll kill us both.”  
“I was thinking the same thing.”  
Tony had been working with the ropes all this time. Now he finished and got to his feet. He then got Ziva untied.   
“Let’s get out of here,” Tony said.   
He helped her to her feet and put an arm around her, helping her along. She put an arm around him too, as he helped her, he walked, and she limped as they made their way slowly and silently out. 

 

Later, she got better and everybody lived happily ever after back at home.


	3. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in S10E21 “Berlin.” This is my own version of the car crash, since I haven’t seen the episode yet, but I got inspired by some YouTube videos I’ve been seeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t seen the actual episode yet, so tell me if the guy that crashed into Tony’s car is out of character or not.

It was a dark night, as Tony Dinozzo drove, Ziva seated in the passenger’s seat of his red car. They were heading home and talking, when a black car came racing towards Tony’s. They didn’t see it at first, though.   
“Tony,” she said, seeing it first.  
“Ziva!” he said, seeing it, when it was almost on them, and used himself to shield her from the impact the best he could, while trying to swerve out of the way. Then it crashed, which almost totaled Tony’s car.   
Ziva was still conscious, as the guy headed towards them. And as he did, she grabbed her gun from under her leg.   
When he came up, she recognized him.   
“I told you to walk away, Ziva.”  
He pulled a gun on her, but she was quicker and shot him. She then put her gun away and finally looked over at Tony. He had most likely saved her life once again. 

 

After being taken care of by a doctor and letting Gibbs know about what happened, she sat down in a chair by Tony’s bedside. He had saved her yet again without her asking him to. She wasn’t quite used to that yet; others saving her. She was used to looking out for herself. Why Tony felt that his job was to protect her, she didn’t know and probably would never know. 

 

A week later, he was released, and a few days later he was able to go back to work. Also, the guy was put in jail for trying to kill them both, so the case was officially closed.


End file.
